


Keep Me Warm In Your Heart

by wesawbears



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec isn't actually in this-Magnus just thinks about him, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-16 23:52:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9295154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wesawbears/pseuds/wesawbears
Summary: Magnus enjoys a quiet morning alone, helped by an unexpected and unintentional surprise from Alec.





	

If there was one thing Magnus hated, it was the cold.

 

That was a lie; Magnus hated many things, the cold among them. However, even though he could magic himself as many blankets as he wanted, even though he could turn his flat into a tropical paradise if he wanted, there was still a chill that sat in his bones in the depths of gingerbread he could never quite be rid of. 

 

In light of that, waking up and dragging himself out of bed was never a pleasant experience. He grumbled to himself and snapped his fingers to start a pot of coffee (a habit he got into because of Alec) and pulled a quilt over him for warmth. 

 

He was prepared for a day of temperamental magic and aching bones when he saw them a pair of gloves. They were unmistakably Alec’s: plain and made purely for function. He couldn’t tell if they had been left intentionally or not, but Magnus was never one to look a gift in the mouth. He slid them over his hands and while it didn’t erase the cold he felt completely, they were smooth and warm and settled his frantic mind for a moment. 

 

Sometimes, even after so long, it felt like his mind was always racing, always having to be there steps ahead of himself and everyone around him, but Alec had a way of bringing him back to focus. He cursed himself for allowing Alec to become such a glaring blind spot in his life, but alone on a cold morning, he allowed himself a moment of peace.


End file.
